


Trouble On Insta

by hoonhao_love



Series: Their love for Minghao❤ [5]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Kim Mingyu being an Asshole, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Will Mingyu win Minghao back, or is someone else going?Hint on who might be competing for Minghao's heart: GOT7 ensembles for a reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story, which is a roller-coaster of emotions. 
> 
> This fic appreciates badass Minghao, asshole Mingyu, best friends WonHoonSooHao, soft GOT7, manipulative Soonyoung and mother hen Jihoon.
> 
> (ì didn't check for any errors, soooo).

**Gyu.pup**

I'm so sorry I couldn't  
hang out with you today  
:((((

 

**XuHao**  
Okay

**Gyu.pup**  
Okay? That's it?

 

 

**XuHao**  
Yeah, what more you  
want me to say?

**Gyu.pup**  
Babe  
Ik you're upset  
I'm sorry  
I'll make it up to you

**XuHao**  
Okay  
Sure  
Whatever

  
**Gyu.pup**  
Minghao!

 

**XuHao**  
Gtg  
goodnyt

  
**Gyu.pup**  
sunshine.....  
Anything but cold  
shoulder

 

____________

  _@soon_hoshi_ posted a picture

 

❤ 1060likes

 **soon_hoshi** they call us married couple lol _@gyu.pup_

 _5comments_  
**Jeonghan.yoon** literally, no1 calls y'all that  
**j.wonwoo** _@gyu.pup_ how could you do that  
**Lee.woozi** didn't you've plan already, the one which didn't involve hoshi? @ _gyu.pup_  
**soon_hoshi** @ _Lee.woozi_ @ _j.wonwoo_ chill out, will ya?

 

_________________

 

 

**XuHao**  
I see where you had  
gone, enjoyed I hope

  
**Gyu.pup**  
he called me and  
asked if I was doing  
anything

 

**XuHao**  
oh?  
and you were free?????  
A W E S O M E

  
**Gyu.pup**  
I couldn't just  
straight up walk to  
him and tell that, no  
I cant hang out because  
I've a long due dinner  
date with hao??

 

**XuHao**  
of course !!! you  
couldn't say that!!!  
what's the point of us  
dating? I mean all we  
ever do is hide.  
I'd rather break it off  
than hide

  
**Gyu.pup**  
sunshine, I just need  
some time , okay?  
You're mine and I'm yours.  
nothing can come between us.

 

**XuHao**  
your actions don't  
seem to say the  
same though.....  
Oh, a quick reminder  
you ditched me 4th  
time this week and its  
not even Friday yet

  
**Gyu.pup**  
its not like I could  
help it, sunshine!  
Im sorry 💕 💕 💓

 

**XuHao**  
you couldn't help  
wonder why

 

 

_____________

 

 

**Little Angel**  
he was out with Soonyoung.....

  
**Little Devil**  
yeah, I saw!!!  
that bastard

 

**Little Angel**  
im so tired of this ji  
im so tired....  
Iove him soo much,

I did whatever he  
wanted me to. he  
wanted me to hide our  
relationship, I did. you  
know me, I'm a creature  
of love and affection,hugs and kisses

....and I cant hug or kiss my own boyfriend...

  
**Little Devil**  
I'll kick that jerk's  
ass!!!  
just you wait

 

**Little Angel**  
I wanna give up

  
**Little Devil**  
hao???  
don't do anything  
stupid, i'm coming

 

_________________

 

 

**_ Silent_pranksters _ **

  
**Josh**  
Haooooooo  
We're on the way!  
What we'll get?

 

**The8**  
We????  
We who?

  
**Little Devil**  
Me and shua are coming together  
He won't take a no for an answer  
I'm sorry

 **Josh**  
LOL, jihoon  
He likes me better than you, anyways

 **Wonu**  
Why am I left out?  
Traitors 😠

 

**The8**  
Wonuuuuu  
You don't even have to ask to come!  
You're always welcome

  
**Little** **Devil**  
Ewww

 **Wonu**  
😍oh, baby, I'm coming

 **Josh**  
😂😂😂😂  
Tell now, what you need

 **Little** **Devil**  
Oh, it's a sleepover btw

 

**The8**  
And who decided?

  
**Little** **Devil**  
Me, you punk  
I said it

 **Wonu**  
I want chicken periperi  
And soda and chips

 **Josh**  
Thanks wonu  
At least someone replied

 **Little** **Devil**  
Oh.... Chips is fine...

 **Josh**  
Why are you texting that?!You can just pick it up!

 **Little** **Devil**  
Oh... Yeah

 **Wonu**  
Damn Boi...

 

**The8**  
Okay.......

  
**Little** **Devil**  
Okay, listen here you little shits  
Mention this to anyone and you'll be dead

 **Wonu**  
Listen here Jihoon  
I'm your hyung  
And I'll mention it to everyone

 

**The8**  
.......

  
**Little** **Devil**  
I see you typing Xu Minghao  
Better stop when you can

 **Josh**  
We'll see you soon!!!!!!

 

___________

 

 

@ _j.wonwoo_ posted a pic

 

 

 

❤ 3000likes  
**j.wonwoo** couple goals? @ _jo.shua_ @ _xu.hao_

_6comments_  
**jo.shua** ofc! All the way!  
**xu.hao** @ _jo.shua_ I doubt, I'll be more coupley with @ _j.wonwoo_  
**j.wonwoo** @ _xu.hao_ ofcourse love😝😂  
**Wen_jun** @ _jo.shua_ why don't you post something?  
**gyu.pup** you guys hung out today?  
**Lee.woozi** @ _gyu.pup_ yeah, why are you asking?

 

 

_________

 

 

@ _jo.shua_ posted a pic

❤ 2090likes

 

**jo.shua** couple goal? @ _j.wonwoo_ @ _xu.hao_  

_ 9comments _

 

**soon_hoshi** are they really dating?? 😍  
**gyu.pup** no  
**j.wonwoo** yes  
**jo.shua** yes  
**xu.hao** ?? How does that matter here?  
**s.cheol** yEs  
**Lee.woozi** okay... 1. that's really cute and I clicked, so credit pls? 2. @ _jo.shua_ posted a pic of hao and won, while @ _j.wonwoo_ posted of Josh and Hao... Who is posting of me and Hao?  
**j.wonwoo** we almost forgot you were there, didn't see you I guess.. @L _ee.woozi_  
**Lee.woozi** F. U

 

 

_______________

  
@ _Lee.woozi_ posted a pic

❤ 7007likes  
**Lee.woozi** we're the best out there @ _xu.hao_ (no offence  _@jo.shua @j.wonwoo)_

_20comments_  
**Boo.kwan** first thing first, wow.. Kings of 144p pics. Second thing, who even are you???? What happened to grumpy gramps??   
**xu.hao** okay, that's a lq pic, Jihoon, wtf  
**ver.non** blue hoody one is Hella fine @ _Lee.woozi_ who's he?

 

_____________

**Gyu.pest**  
Okay, wtf is going on??

 

**XuHao**  
what??

  
**Gyu.pest**  
don't act innocent,  
Minghao  
what's all with you  
and wonwoo bullshit?!

 

**XuHao**  
nothing you should  
be concerned about

  
**Gyu.pest**  
what's that supposed  
to mean?

 

**XuHao**  
why are you so  
worked up?

  
**Gyu.pest**  
I'm your fucking  
boyfriend minghao!!!  
of course it concerns me  
we should be couple  
goal, not you and wonwoo!!

 

**XuHao**  
you're one funny  
man, mingyu  
we and couple goals??  
and who should agree  
with us??  
you and I???  
bcz besides you and me,  
no1 else knows about  
us being a 'couple'  
we never have an  
audience when we  
act like one, mingyu.  
in fact you make sure we  
don't have

  
**Gyu.pest**  
why are you rubbing  
it my face again and again?

 

**XuHao**  
scroll up and see who started it

 

________________

 

 

**Gyu.pest**  
Ik I said we'll hang out  
today but we can't.  
Seungkwan is coming over  
You can join us though?

 

 

**XuHao**  
I'm good  
I got things to do  
anyway

  
**Gyu.pest**  
What things?

 

**XuHao**  
Oh, and don't try and  
talk to me in the college  
if you're going to act  
like we're just mere  
acquaintances  
I can't take it anymore,  
call it jealousy or hurt  
You let soonyoung hang  
all over you yet you've  
problem saying how you  
want to spend time with  
me  
You're fine with people  
assuming you guys are  
couple, but you're scared  
to even let people have a  
doubt about us  
Idk what to think of  
this arrangement, I  
really don't like it, I  
want out

  
**Gyu.pest**  
Woah , slow down  
buddy  
I love you and only you  
You know that, I know  
that  
I don't think anyone else  
needs to know that

 

**XuHao**  
Keep thinking that  
and one day I'll be gone

  
**Gyu.pest**  
Look, why are you  
getting passive  
aggressive? We'll meet  
and settle that down,  
okay?

 

**XuHao**  
I'll be a grandpa when  
we'll finally meet and  
settle this excuse of a  
relationship down

  
**Gyu.pest**  
What else you want  
me to do? I'm doing  
everything in my power  
to grow this relationship  
Excuse of a relationship?  
You think I don't care for  
us? I've been trying so  
much for you, for us

 

**XuHao**  
Idk how you're  
growing this relationship,  
but the thing is I can't  
do this anymore  
We're on a break till we  
can meet and Settle  
shit down  
Ofc, it's an excuse of a  
relationship  
You ain't got time to meet me,  
ain't got time nor courage  
to come clean about us

 

 

**Gyu.pest**  
Are you fuking srs rn?  
Bae?  
Babe!  
Hao???  
Come on!!!

 

 

___________

  
@ _xu.hao_ posted a pic

 

❤ 6038likes

**xu.hao** your loss

 

_Comments are disabled on this post_

 

 

____________

  
@ _boo.kwan_  just posted a pic

 

  
❤ 6908likes  
**boo.kwan**  do y'all feel the s***** tension?? Suddenly I regret joining @ _ver.non_ @ _xu.hao_ anyone willing to get me out of this? 

_18comments_  
**Jeonghan.yoon** wooooh, never thought I'd see Hao in choker @ _boo.kwan_  hao hot is it there?   
**boo.kwan**  😂 _@Jeonghan.yoon_ hot enough for my ass to melt  
**jo.shua** can we talk how hot Hao looks, as if fresh out of a relationship  
**Lee.woozi** he always looks nice, shua  
**ver.non** @ _Lee.woozi_ agreed (nice and smiling hot)   
**gyu.pup** where is this place?  
**dkmin** it's the pub I wanted to go but you ditched me for Hao?  
**xu.hao** I haven't hung out Mingyu for like ages, don't drag me in this. He always uses my name when he wants to go around smooching strangers  
**boo.kwan** Okay, WOW.... That was unexpected...ouch? @ _gyu.pup_  
**j.wonwoo** Minghao!! You traitor ? Why didn't you invite me? _@very.non_ I see ya drooling  
**gyu.pup** oh, f.off @ _xu.hao_ and shut up @ _Boo.kwan_  
**soon_hoshi** gyu has been spending time with me, don't drag him down @ _xu.hao_  
**Wen_jun** bf to the rescue  
**_dino_** can y'all shut up and appreciate the good looking people in the post? Smh  
**ver.non** @ __dino__ especially the one in choker  
**gyu.pup** @ _ver.non_ back off? You don't known him  
**Lee.woozi** and you know Hao? You guys don't even talk in school@ _gyu.pup_  
**dkmin** true that@ _gyu.pup_

 

__________

  
**Gyu.pest**  
Did you break up  
with me to get with  
that dude??  
Are you kidding me?!  
Hao, reply

 

**XuHao**  
1) I didn't break it off  
with you, we're taking  
a break  
2) I'm not with him

  
**Gyu.pest**  
No, we're not  
taking a break!  
Relationship is  
about both of our  
opinion not just yours

**Gyu.pest**  
Oh and tell them you're  
not dating him! And  
why is he hitting on you

 

**XuHao**  
The whole hiding our  
Relationship is your  
decision, not mine.  
So individual decisions  
are allowed

 

 

**XuHao**  
When you're not stating  
your relation with  
soonyoung, you can't  
expect me do the clearing up  
of my relationship  
And you can't tell me  
what to do Mr kim

  
**Gyu.pest**  
Why are you dragging  
soonyoung in this  
whole fight?  
Hao?  
Fine, you want a break?  
We'll take a break.  
I need it too

 

_______________

  
@gyu.pup just posted a pic

 

  
❤ 8908likes  
**gyu.pup** not mine, yours. Love you from the bottom of my heart ♥

_Comments are disable on this post_

 

_________________

 

**_ 7Teen Rockers _ **

_Vernon was added by DK_

  
**Hoshi**  
Woah!!! Who's the  
lover mingyu??

 

**Josh**  
Leave him alone,  
soon?  
If he wanted to tell he  
would've

  
**Jun**  
Yeah, I guess

**Yoon**  
True, but we're his  
friends and we're  
here to support him

**Gyu.pest**  
Thanks guys

**Boo**  
Yeah! That lover  
of yours is a jerk

**Little Devil**  
Ik this consolidation  
is going on, but just  
a quick question  
What would you do  
if your boyfriend  
wasn't ready to tell their  
friends they're dating  
and to keep it a secret he  
ditches their dates,  
doesn't even talk to him  
in college and lets other  
guys hang off of him ?

**Cheol**  
Omfg  
Who does that!!!  
Ducking jerk  
Ducking *  
Duck

 

**XuHao**  
😂😂😂😂😂

  
**Wonu**  
😂😂😂😂

**Jun**  
Lmao😂😂😂😂

**Cheol**  
Oh, duck off

**Dk**  
I would've dumped  
his pathetic ass that  
very minute!

**Jun**  
Why are you asking?  
Are you in such a situation?  
And yes, what DK said

**Wonu**  
Good to know

**Yoon**  
No1 deserves to be  
in such a situation

**Chan**  
Jihoon, really though?  
What are you trying to  
say? Are you the one?

**Boo**  
We'll break their head  
and smash their limbs

**Vernon**  
*we'll break their limbs  
and smash their head  
Same

**Josh**  
Nothing to say now  
mingyu?

**Jun**  
Mingyu has to do  
something, Jihoon has to  
do something....

**Hoshi**  
Why are y'all behind Mingyu  
Poor thing just got dumped  
Don't worry, we all love you  
Atleast I do

**Wonu**  
An unwanted love  
confession right here

**Gyu.pest**  
Idk what you're talking about wonwoo

**Little Devil**  
It is pertaining mingyu,  
not me  
He is the one who  
treated one of my friends  
like that and they've  
been quite about it  
Recently they said they  
don't want to be like  
this and broke it off

**Chan**  
It's Hao, isn't it? Mingyu and Hao

 

**XuHao**  
Don't drag me into this

  
**Dk**  
How you know???

**Cheol**  
WTF?

**Yoon**  
Okay....?

**Chan**  
Hao posted-->your loss  
Gyu posted - - - - - >not  
mine yours  
Makes sense?

**Yoon**  
...... Yeah

**Jun**  
Hao? Gyu? Is it true?

**Little Devil**  
Yeah, it is

**Cheol**  
Why didn't you guys  
didn't tell us this?  
We would've supported  
you guys!

**Gyu.pest**  
We wanted to see how  
it goes, so we didn't  
tell anyone

**Wonu**  
? What?

 

**XuHao**  
We?  
I**  
You wanted to hide!

  
**Gyu.pest**  
You said it, you said  
you wanted to take it slow

 

**XuHao**  
I wanted to take it slow, and he wanted to hide  
He had been ditching  
me for the sake of  
hiding our relationship  
and ignoring me in college  
Letting soonyoung  
hang off of him, and  
pointing fingers when  
I hung out with vernon

  
**Vernon**  
Mate! Don't get me  
into this  
We're friends, and  
Hao is a overall cool  
person to hangout with

**Gyu.pest**  
Shut the fuck up, Vernon?  
No1 asked you

**Little Devil**  
You ungrateful Swan!  
Instead of admitting  
your mistake and saying  
sorry and mending  
things up, here you're  
snapping at people!

**Gyu.pest**  
You should stay out  
of this, Jihoon

**Jun**  
IDGAF, mingyu!  
Explain yourself!  
What the fuck is this?

**Yoon**  
This wasn't expected  
from you

**Boo**  
And you have the  
audacity to take our  
concerns and sit on it???

**DK**  
I'm speechless  
😶

**Hosh**  
Good thing you broke  
with mingyu, Hao!  
He doesn't deserve you!

**Wonu**  
Oh shut up!  
You knew everything,  
yet you played dumb,  
taking advantage of  
this situation!!!

 

**XuHao**  
You knew, soonyoung?

  
**Gyu.pest**  
???

**Josh**  
Oh, yeah, he knew.  
I had unintentionally  
blurted it out to  
him when me, wonu  
and he were hanging out

**Hosh**  
I'm sorry  
I just... Really like mingyu  
And mingyu didn't seem  
invested in the relationship  
Like he always said yes  
to hanging out even  
though he had a date  
with you, so I assumed  
he liked me

**Gyu.pest**  
I said yes because  
you were my friend

 

**XuHao**  
He is all yours, Hoshi  
I ain't got time to deal with this  
Ciao adios, I'm done

 

 

_XuHao_ _left_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, he might the mysterious character might be?

  
**Hoshi**  
I'm so sorry mingyu  
I knew about you and   
Hao all along and still   
played you  
I really thought you   
liked me...

**Mingyu** 💖💞  
This is all your fault all  
along   
If it weren't for you, Hao  
wouldn't have broken up  
with me   
I considered you as a  
frnd, prioritized you over  
Minghao and what you do??  
Ruin my perfect love life?   
Wow, congratulations 🎊   
Hope you're happy now  
Don't ever msg me

 

_________________

  
**Kwon Fire** 🔥   
Haooo  
I'm sorry, I'm really am   
sorry  
I didn't mean to ruin   
your relationship like this  
I thought mingyu liked   
me and Ik I was being   
selfish  
I basically ignored your  
feelings  
Didn't think what you'd   
feel. I'm such a fucking  
loser  
I'm sorry  
I'm really am sorry  
Ik I'm at fault and I'm sorry

**Fairy8**  
Hyung, calm down with   
your apologies   
And who said it was your   
fault???   
Mingyu could've easily   
shot your offer down and   
spent time with me  
It's not like you forced him,  
he was free to do whatever   
he wanted to do

  
**Kwon Fire** 🔥  
But mingyu said....   
It was my fault you   
guys aren't together now...

**Fairy8**  
Oh god, no  
No you're not.   
You're not at fault,   
let's put it out there  
Yes, what you did was   
wrong, but it doesn't   
or shouldn't have   
affected our relationship   
to a point where I gave   
up on it  
And don't listen to mingyu,   
he is full of shit   
You accepted you mistake,   
apologized to me  
I don't expect anything   
more from you  
You basically had my   
back in my worst time  
And I owed you, but if   
you go to see it this way..   
You saved me from falling  
for a prick  
thank you for that!!! 💖

  
**Kwon Fire** 🔥   
.....

**Fairy8**  
I see you typing, don't   
apologize again or else   
I'm not talking to you!!! 

  
**Kwon Fire** 🔥   
Oh  
Please don't do that!   
Who else is gonna be   
my trusted partner for dance competition?????

**Fairy8**  
Oh, i see how it is   
And here I thought   
you really wanted to   
talk to me   
Top 10 anime betrayal :'(

  
**Kwon Fire** 🔥   
💕 💕 😂   
Anyways  
One of my friends   
wanted a partner for   
the BigHit dance  
competition   
And I suggested you,   
and they kinda wanna   
meet you and settle things   
down

**Fairy8**  
BIGHIT?!!  
That's like My dream   
come true  😱😻  
I'm game!!!   
When and where am   
I supposed to meet them? 

 

______________

 

_Silent Pranksters_

 

**LittleDevil**  
Soon out there really   
apologizing... I really  
hope its a genuine one

 

**WeeWoo**  
Hao forgave him  
And he really seemed   
distressed

 

**Josh**  
Yeah, he waited for   
Hao after classes today  
And even bought him lunch

 

**LittleDevil**  
Oh?!   
Wtf?! 

 

**WeeWoo**  
???? 

 

**LittleDevil**  
That little devil told   
me he specially made   
that lunch for me and   
he wanted to eat some of  
it because he started   
feeling hungry but still   
waited for me.... 😡😡😡

 

**WeeWoo**  
That's literally your username   
in this chat, Hoon.... 😰😶

 

**Josh**  
Why do I feel there is   
more to that? 

 

**LittleDevil**  
Bcz there is!!!   
I felt bad and bought   
him that Jerry plushie .... 

 

**WeeWoo**  
Oh? I'm lying on it rn...   
Lmao  
It's quite comfortable,   
thanks for asking 

 

**Josh**  
What are you doing at   
his place?? 

 

**LittleDevil**  
Woo can take the plushie,   
because my cute devil   
friend lied to me :(

 

**WeeWoo**  
Ooh, thanks Hoon!   
Soon is also here with us,   
but they are busy working   
on some dance routine   
I'm sleeping over here

 

_Josh changed_ _The8_ _to_ _CuteDevil_

 

**Josh**  
There  
Now both of you match

 

**WeeWoo**  
That wasn't necessary... 

 

**LittleDevil**  
Its.....cute......

 

**Josh**  
As if we do necessary shit   
in this chat??   
Wym? 

 

**WeeWoo**  
Toućhe 

 

___________

 

_7Teen Rockers_

 

_CuteDevil_ _was_ _addded_

  
**Hui**  
??   
Is this Hao?

 **Chan**  
Definitely

I've never met a cute   
devil besides him

  
**Wonu**  
As if you ever socialize

 **Kwan**  
For that you've to   
socialize, little butterfly

 **Chan**  
JESUS, YEAH, OKAY   
DON'T HAVE TO ATTCK   
THIS CHILD

 **Cheol**  
Chan must be regretting   
even commenting...

 **Vernon**  
No, he must be like   
'y'all are the reason why  
I don't socialize...'

 **Yoon**  
This better not be the   
reason, young grasshopper

 **Chan**   
DUDE YES THAT'S WHAT  
I WAS THINKING....   
YOU KNOW ME MAN  
oh....   
I was kidding, hung!

 **LittleDevil**  
Are you sure Chan-ssi?

_Chan is offline_

  
**DK**  
😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
One ssi from woozi and   
Chan went offline

 **Mingyu**  
Guys, I've a small modeling competition in Busan...   
Is anyone willing to come   
with me?

 **Hui**  
The terror of Little Devil   
strikes again on the small   
chat of 7Teen Rockers

 **LittleDevil**  
Oh, aren't you glad   
you're older than me   
Jun hyung?

 **Hui**   
Oh, you bet ;)

 **DK**  
I wanna laugh at this   
but I don't wanna die.....☺

 **Kwan**  
What emoji is that??

 **LittleDevil**  
You shouldn't   
I'm older than you

 **Vernon**  
By few months...   
Doesn't matter much  
I don't call Hao hyung   
He is more like a friend   
than older brother

 **Hui**  
Just friend you say  
😏😏

 **Mingyu**  
GUYS, I ASKED   
SOMETHING  
JUST SAY NO, BUT DON'T   
IGNORE

 **Kwan**   
When Soonyoung hyung   
would be online, you'd get   
your answer.  
And, no.

 **Dk**  
No

 **Yoon**  
No

 **Cheol**  
No

 **Hui**  
No

_Chan is online_

  
**Chan**  
No

_Chan is offline_

  
**Josh**   
This kid is reading   
everything over Hao's   
shoulder.... 😂😂😂😂😂  
No

**CuteDevil**  
No

  
**Vernon**  
......

 **Mingyu**  
You don't have to type,   
vernon  
I wouldn't take you even  
if you were the last person

 **Vernon**  
....  
First of all, not everything   
is about you mingyu  
Second of all, soonyoung   
said he rather shove a stick   
up his ass than spend   
time with mingyu   
henceforth   
No×2  
Third, it's basically a no from everyone in this grp (ouch)

 **Mingyu**  
Don't have to be rude, fuker

 **Vernon**  
How funny...   
When ppl are treated   
the way they treat others,   
they say it's rude....

_LittleDevil_ _has removed_ _Mingyu_

  
**Yoon**  
There problem solved  
Say, is anyone up for a   
reunion?   
At pledis as usual??

_Chan is online_

  
**Chan**  
I'm game

_Chan is offline_

 

**CuteDevil**  
I'm in

  
**Kwan**  
Woozi's fav person is in  
Which means everyone   
have to drag their asses   
in the restaurant or else   
he'll come and kill y'all   
in your sleeps   
😁  
Oh, I'm in btw

___________

 

**Kwon Fire** 🔥   
Hao  
I gave him your number  
He said he'll text you  
Just.. Pls.. Go easy on him  
He hasn't reached you level   
of dance or flexibility   
No1 has reached your level of flexibility, anyways 

 

**Fairy8**  
Dude he got in the   
Bighit competition   
He already has earned   
my respect  
I'll be he one kissing his feet  
😱😭👼💁

 

**Kwon Fire** 🔥   
Okay..   
Wow...   
Yeah, I'm saying that   
because he is kinda on   
the shy side  
And gets easily offended  
And he is the baby of   
that handsome senior in   
our college  
So... 

 

**Fairy8**  
What's his name? 

 

**Kwon Fire** 🔥   
What's in name, hao?   
😏😉

 

____________

 

**Fairy8**  
SOONYOUNG   
WHAT THE FUCK  
WHEN YOU SAID SHY   
AND BABY I THOUGH   
HED' BE SMALL AND FUKING FRAGILE  
HE IS JUST THE OPPOSITE OF FRAGILE  
AND HANDSOME  
AND CUTE  
OH FUCK

 

**Kwon Fire** 🔥   
😂😂😂😂  
That's what I was expecting  
How did it feel to stand   
next to someone who looks   
and can break your stick   
figure in half?   
Good I hope  
😂😉

 

_Fairy8_ _changed to_ _Fragile8_

  
**Fragile8**  
I "dated" mingyu  
He was a giant too

_Kwon Fire 🔥 changed to Cupid💘_

 

**Cupid** 💘   
But he isn't anything like   
mingyu, hao   
I promise that much 

 

**Fragile8**  
Are you trying to set   
me up??! 

 

**Cupid** 💘   
Maybe 

 

**Fragile8**  
He better be worth it  
I'm trusting you

 

**Cupid** 💘   
I let you down once  
Won't let you down second   
time

 

__________

 

_Silent Pranksters_

 

**CuteDevil**  
He reminds me of   
mingyu.... 

  
**WeeWoo**  
Who?

 **Josh**  
Who???   
You're seeing some1?

 **LittleDevil**  
..... Knew this would happen....   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Mingyu very dramatic, and not at all close to something a real human would do. I purposefully made him dramatic and it's not an accident his character turned out to be like this. 
> 
> Although I tried to retain other character's actual personalities since I went all out with Mingyu's. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Kwon Fire** 🔥   
Hao  
I gave him your number  
He said he'll text you  
Just.. Pls.. Go easy on him  
He hasn't reached you level   
of dance or flexibility   
No1 has reached your level of flexibility, anyways 

 

**Fairy8**  
Dude he got in the   
Bighit competition   
He already has earned   
my respect  
I'll be the one kissing his feet  
😱😭👼💁

 

**Kwon Fire** 🔥   
Okay..   
Wow...   
Yeah, I'm saying that   
because he is kinda on   
the shy side  
And gets easily offended  
And he is the baby of   
that handsome senior in   
our college  
So... 

 

**Fairy8**  
What's his name? 

 

**Kwon Fire** 🔥   
What's in name, hao?   
😏😉

 

_____________

 

**Unknown**  
Hey, is this Minghao? 

  
**Scary Angel**  
Hi, yeah?

**Unknown**   
Uh  
Are you telling me or   
asking? 

  
**Scary Ange** l  
What?

**Unknown**   
Are. You. Xu. Minghao? 

  
**Scary Ange** l  
Y. E. S.

**Unknown**   
Oh, great!   
I'm Kim Yugyeom   
I'm from JYP University   
I got selected for BigHit   
competition   
And soonyoung had suggested

your name

 

**Scary Ange** l  
And he gave you my no.   
I'm aware, Yugyeom :) 

 

**Unknown**  
Oh, nice  
I didn't want to weird   
you out

  
**Scary Ange** l  
Congrats on that buddy

**BigHit** **dude**  
Uh?   
Did I weird you out??   
I promise I didn't mean  
to!!!   
I'm sorry, I'm just  
really, really   
awkward   
😞😧

  
**Scary Ange** l  
Oh, God, no no   
I'm just a very sarcastic  
person at heart, always  
love to share my sarcasm  
Don't mind me  
We're good

**BigHit** **dude**  
Oh um  
Good   
Okay i'll see you   
tomorrow? 

  
**Scary Ange** l  
Tomorrow?   
Uh, what time?   
I've volunteered for   
modeling   
😅

**BigHit** **dude**  
Just let me know when you  
finish and I'll come to  
pick you up

  
**Scary Ange** l  
I'll be finishing at around  
4? Is that okay with you?

**BigHit** **dude**  
Oh, yeah yeah   
We could grab some snack  
and then head to one of   
the dance studio

 

**Scary Ange** l  
That'll be nice  
See ya, then

 

__________

 

**_ Got7 _ ** **_ Nuggets _ **

 

**Yuggy**  
HE IS MODELLING   
GUYS......   
What if our timing   
clashes and he quits ???? 

 

**Wild &Sexy**  
Then tell him you'll pick   
him up!!!!!! 

 

**Dabam**  
Yeah, that way you can,   
uk  
act like his 'bf' 😏😏😉

 

**Young &Free**  
Heard Mingyu also   
volunteers for   
modelling? 

 

**Markiepooh**  
Yeah, he does  
Josh was telling me  
Mingyu even had to go to   
Busan, but no1 accompanied   
him

 

**Jr**.   
Oooh  
Spill the tea ☕ 

 

**TheJawGuy**  
This is your time, yug  
Get that angel you've   
been pinning over!! 

 

**Yuggy**  
Ok, okay  
I told him I'll pick him   
and that we can have   
snacks on the way  
He said he's cool with it! 

  
**Wild &Sexy**  
How does he look?   
I never once got to see   
him...

 **Jr**.   
That's cz he joined after   
you lot joined other uni

 **TheJawGuy**  
Have you see him then   
Jinyoung?

 **Jr**.   
......   
No?

 **Young &Free**  
Wtf hyung -.-  
And you're in the same  
uni

 **Dabam**  
I had the pleasure of meeting   
the foreigner  
And also I had the not so   
pleasant experience of   
seeing him cry due to Mingyu

**Yuggy**   
WHEN DID MY ANGEL CRY?   
MINGYU IS A DEAD MEAT

  
**Markiepooh**   
I want to meet him   
tomorrow, yug

**Yuggy**  
No. 

  
**Markiepooh**   
Aw, why not?   
I wanna see the angel my   
baby has been pinning after

**Yuggy**  
No.   
Nope. 

  
**Markiepooh**   
K  
I'll ask Joshua then  
Then he'll ask why I wanna  
see minghao  
Then I'll have to tell him   
the truth   
Suite yourself, I guess

 **Young &Free**  
I can literally hear Yug's defeat through the screen

 **Jr**.   
Awwww, my devil in   
angel's disguise friend has   
woken up

 **Dabam**  
And that, ladies and   
gentlemen, is how you   
win an argument   
😂😂😂😂😂

 **TheJawGuy**  
And that, ladies and gentlemen,   
is my boyfriend

 **Wild &Sexy**  
I can hear Yugyeom   
crying already....   
Don't know if I find   
this funny or feel bad for   
Mark's baby kim

**Yuggy**  
HYUNG NOOOOO   
why????   
Ugh... 😣

 

**Markiepooh**   
I'll take that as a   
Okay, hyung, I'll   
show my bf 

  
**Dabam**

****

In case anyone was   
wondering...   
This is Xu Minghao   
Everyone's wet dream  
Meanest Angel  
Kindest Devil

**Yuggy**  
💖💞👅👄

  
**Jr**.   
Oh, yeah   
I've definitely seen him   
with Mingyu, jihoon and  
soonyoung

 **Markiepooh**  
Ik him  
Just didn't know his name...  
Lol  
He is best friends with the   
triple threats

 **Wild &Sexy**  
Wonwoo, Josh and jihoon??

 **Young &Free**  
Why are they called   
triple threats?   
Wonwoo looks like he'd   
blow away with a strong   
gust of wind, Jihoon is   
soo tiny and josh looks   
like he would ask for  
forgiveness after killing a   
mosquito...

 **Jr**.  
This kid...

 **TheJawGuy**  
Underestimating the two...

**Yuggy**  
God bless youngjae.... 

 

_______________

 

_(just to clear any confusion, Mark, Jr, and bam are in the same uni as_ _Minghao_ _. Others are in_ _JYP_ _._ _Yug_ _heard about_ _Minghao_ _through bam)_

 

________________

  
There is a big difference between being unaware and being ignorant. When a person is unaware, chances are he'll realize his mistake, his wrong doing and apologize, but when a person is ignorant, you're the stupid one if you expect a change or an apology.   
Mingyu is aware what he is doing is wrong. But he chose to be an ignorant asshole anyways. He knows it wasn't Soonyoung's fault he and Minghao broke up, but again he has mastered the art of being ignorant.

He is a fluffy giant, with a big heart and don't even dare to fight him over this, because everyone knows that it's a fact. But what only few people (twelve to be exact) know is that his ego is twice the size of his heart and hence he always protects his ego more than his heart.  
He might have fondly been referred as big, dumb giant but don't be mistaken. He isn't a dumbass, he is much more smarter and way more alert and observant than he is given credits for being.

Soonyoung wasn't one of the brightest tool in the shed, to put it lightly. Neither was it in his blood to be subtle about his actions, so it was given he'd be very obvious about his puppy crush on Mingyu. And Mingyu knew it all along, he knew it and yet he played the role of that friend who is oblivious of other's crush on them and leads them on 'unintentionally'. Mingyu was always calculating in his step, in his actions. Whatever he did, he had always planned it.

He had planned to keep his and Minghao's relation under wrap, he had planned to let Soonyoung drool over him, he had planned to have Minghao treasure him and yes, he had planned to ditch their dates in favour of hanging around with Soonyoung, just so that he could've Minghao wrapped around his pink. But Minghao was something or someone Mingyu hadn't seen coming, he is the book with a very misleading cover. What Mingyu didn't plan, though, was for Minghao to actually come through with his threat of breaking up with him. And he truly blames it on the fact that Minghao had kept him in the dark in regards to his friendship with the triple threat: Wonwoo, Jihoon and Joshua.

Mingyu believes Jihoon was the one who caught on to Mingyu's plan, if not it then at least he had an idea as to what Mingyu was planning. He is mad that inspite of telling Minghao to not talk about their relationship, he went off about it to three Losers. Minghao can't really be trusted, Mingyu concludes. _Ugh, people these days._

Mingyu never felt this infuriating considering he always did the heart breaking and walking over other's pleas for a second chance. But now that the tables have turned, he can't really have Minghao feeling the satisfaction of breaking with Mingyu, he has to break Minghao's heart somehow - to be even, that is. And knowing that he still likes Mingyu is only going to aid his idea. Mingyu will break little Minghao's little, pathetic heart --

"Who knows if Jihoon and Minghao are dating, but I'll bet you my lunch money Minghao and Wonwoo have something going," a gossip passes by Mingyu's table as he waits for the professor. These girls probably should mind their own love life, oh wait, maybe they don't have one. Not everyone's fortunately as good looking as Mingyu, he chastises himself arrogantly.

You know what, nevermind. Mingyu won't break Minghao's heart, he'll win his trust and rub it in the face of 'triple threat' and then break up with him. But for that he'll have to get hold of Minghao, which is a pain in itself. _Ugh_ , whatever, life without drama is boring anyways. He'll bear the pain for a heart fulfilling drama.

________________

 

**Dabam**  
So... Anyone online? 

 

**Yuggie**   
I am   
Do I count? 

 

**Young &Free**  
Bold of you to even   
ask that

 

**Yuggie**   
Ugh, talk to my  
hand  
I'm going to meet my  
bf this evening   
Oh, wait  
You single bitches can't  
relate

 

**Jr**.   
Damn  
Okay son

 

**Wild &Sexy**  
He S N A P P E D

 

**TheJawGuy**  
Can you imagine what   
he'll turn into after he   
starts dating Minghao? 

 

**Markipooh**   
Soft

 

**Dabam**  
s O f T

 

**Young &Free**  
He is soft rn  
He'll go extra soft 

 

**Yuggie**  
UWU  
Only for my angel

 

**Dabam**  
Uhhh  
I spy with my little   
eye, a fuming Mingyu   
I spy with my little eye pt2,   
a very happy and sOfT   
Minghao 

 

**Yuggie**  
uggggghhhh  
Go push mingyu off or   
something

 

**Jr**.   
Wait, hold up  
I'm coming to cafeteria  
I wanna see the drama  
unroll

 

**Maekiepooh**  
he just Naruto ran from   
here and I'm getting judged   
wtf  
Park fucking jinyoung,   
I disown you

 

**Wild &Sexy**  
Well , well , well  
Aren't I glad I left that uni

  
**J** **r**.   
LMFAO  
FIND A FRIENDSHIP   
AS PURE AND LOYAL   
AS THAT OF BAM AND   
YUGGIE  
And no, hyung, you won't   
disown me  
Who else is gonna cover up  
for you and jaebum hyung's   
nasty deeds???

**Yuggie**  
1) ewwwww  
2) Eh? 

  
**Dabam**  
1) ewwwww pt2  
2) You're welcome Yuggie :)

 **Jr**.   
He shouldered mingyu so  
hard that he almost   
kissed the ground and   
looked so fucking  
lost, lmao  
Don't even find it in myself   
to feel bad for that giant  
af pup

**Yuggie**   
He deserves for breaking   
the heart of my angel 😭💖  
Oh, and thanks bammie 😘

 

______________

  
As soon as he steps in the cafeteria, he spots the red haired Minghao with black haired Wonwoo and Jihoon, Minghao laying his head on Wonwoo's shoulder. And suddenly Mingyu feels something climbing up his throat, and trust him when he says he doesn't like it. He proceeds to ignore the feeling, scoffing when his heart boldly supplies that maybe he is jealous of Wonwoo.   
Minghao is not Mingyu, he isn't someone special, neither is he the one people are running after and he definitely isn't the one who has secret admirers --

"Ah, sorry, " an accented voice crows as they knock their shoulder with Mingyu, almost throwing him on the ground. If Mingyu didn't know better he'd say the person, again, another red haired guy, did it as some sort of revenge for breaking heart of another red head.   
Belatedly Mingyu recalls the guy's name, Bam, he was the first friend Minghao ever made in the uni. He was also a foreigner.

"Oh no, it's okay, really," he flashes Bam a smile, a plan churning in his head, as he raises his hand to touch Bam's shoulder. But the guy, instead looks at him like he is the most disgusting thing he has laid his eyes on till date, and then grimaces hard on Mingyu's face, before bowing and making a run towards the exit of the cafeteria, leaving Mingyu to do the walk of shame. It's isn't a walk of shame, Mingyu is aware, but his head is so far up his ass, it might as well be one for him. Mingyu has never felt this embarrassed, no one had dared to grimace at his touch _that_ hard and it just... _Whatever_ , he scoffs, _must be a_ _homophobe_.

He strides towards the table where, by now, all have joined, cooing over Minghao, while Minghao seemed to soak up all the attention. Yeah, it should've been Mingyu instead, not Minghao. If it wasn't for Jihoon opening his big mouth on their groups chat, everything would've worked out just fine.

_Fucking Lee Jihoon._

He is surprised when he sees Soonyoung reaching towards Minghao and poking his nose, while Minghao looks close to tears at how hard he is laughing. Well, that's.... quite a scene to come back to. So...had Minghao forgiven Soonyoung? Are they okay now? What is the deal?

He sat down, loudly, loud enough that he catches the attention of half of the cafeteria. While the people around their table eyes him weirdly, all his twelve 'friends' do is keep talking over one another, Seokmin almost pushing Seungkwan off his seat in his excitement.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," he says grabbing his 'friends' attention, but they don't stop with their activities; Seungcheol, bless his soul, trying his hardest to calm Seokmin and Seungkwan down as they both seem to be on the verge of attacking one another with plastic forks, while Wonwoo and Jihoon stuff their face with food, Minghao and Soonyoung are talking about something ( _must be about me, who else can they even talk about_ , Mingyu thinks), Jeonghan and Joshua are pointedly ignoring Seungcheol, Seungkwan and Seokmin, while Chan and Vernon seem to be ready to sleep any moment now, their plates left forgotten in front of them.

He knows now for sure that he has everyone's attention, but the fact that no one wants to spare seconds to acknowledge his presence is infuriating. "Are you guys gonna ignore me for rest of my life or what?" he grumbles, his pride getting bruised in the process. His pride bleeds when yet again he is ignored, just like how they've been leaving him on read on their group chats.

"Look, Minghao," he begins, grabbing his hand in his. "I'm sorr--," and just liked that his ego is hurt again when Jihoon slaps his hands continuously until he drops Minghao's hand and clutches at his own with a surprised yelp.

"You can fucking say you were wrong and that you're pathetic and leave. Don't have to create unnecessary amount of drama," Jihoon grumbles, grabbing hold of Minghao's hand when Mingyu yet again tries to reach for it.

_Choke bitch._

"Fine! I'm sorry for treating the way I treated you, Hao. I really like you though, and I'd hope you'd give us another chance," he whispers the last part, trying to invoke a sense of intimacy. His muscles relax, the actor in him taking control of his every body part, his emotions flowing out just the way he'd want it.

And for a moment Minghao looks confused, _maybe he believes Mingyu's bullshit_ , Mingyu's brain supplies. His brain pushes him to continue in a hope that he'd have Minghao any second, right under Jihoon's nose.

"All the time I spent with you, everytime I made you laugh, that cancer curing, squeaky giggles of yours... God, Minghao," he crows, ignoring his hands getting slapped again as he reaches towards Minghao's, "I didn't know it was possible to love someone to this point, in such a small amount of time and I," he takes a dramatic pause, he is aware that everyone is holding their breaths and are on the edge of their seats, even Jihoon's spoon has frozen halfway. He blinks a few times and wills his eyes to become a little more teary and looks at Minghao through his eyelashes, "Just one chance, Hao. Everyone deserve a Second chance," he whispered softly, this time successfully getting hold of Minghao's hand. He caresses his hand, gently dropping a kiss in the heart of his palm. He again looks up, now straightening himself in the chair, as he waits impatiently for Minghao to say the three lettered word.

Minghao looks convinced, biting his lips and his hands trembling in Mingyu's hold. _Say yes, say yes, say yes, say ye--_

Chan snorts from his left. And before he can blink, one by one each of them starts laughing, clutching onto one another, tears streaming down from their eyes. Minghao's hand has slipped from his hold by now, as he wipes at his own eyes, still cackling like a bitch at the cost of Mingyu's (shattered) self respect. At this rate, Mingyu wouldn't even know how it feels to have pride.

"Aww," Jeonghan mumbles, wiping his eyes, "We were holding it in so good," he says, bursting into another fit when he catches eyes with Mingyu.   
"Chan! Why?" Vernon yells at youngest, still reaching over to high five him.

Mingyu is confused. He was supposed to trap them in his make-believe lies, and not fall for theirs instead. What has gotten into him? Is this what karma is? Is he getting served what he deserves?

You know what his so-called-friends deserve? To rot in hell.   
While Mingyu roams Paris and New York, these broke bitches will be left to hunt for jobs. Then guess who'll be laughing? Yeah, Kim Mingyu.

"I'm surprised we fooled him instead!" Seokmin chimes in awe at being able to fool Mingyu, the master of theatrics.

So, like, what is this supposed to mean? What is going on? Is this the part where Mingyu is supposed to get up and start walking? Did he miss his cue? What even is going on here?

It's like Minghao has finally got his hands on his weakness and is exploiting it, _oh you wanna hurt me,_ _Mingyu_ _? Lemme show you how it's done_. Mingyu's self respect and pride has never been this bruised in his life. At the rate Minghao is parading over his already shattered ego, Mingyu wonders if he'd be left with any thing to be boastful about. Is this how his self respect is going to die? Of ego attack?

Whatever happened to his shy Minghao, the one who wouldn't even talk to his hyungs informally? Where did that Minghao go? Definitely Jihoon is behind this bitchy version of his chocolate candy Minghao. He misses the cute Minghao, who would hide behind Seokmin whenever a stranger used to approach. And most importantly he misses toying with the innocent Minghao who'd believe his every lie.

The table calms down soon, a comfortable silence falling over them. Mingyu feels utterly out of place and uncomfortable, yet he bites the complains and firmly glues his ass to his chair, not even budging when Jun makes an offhanded comment about smelling something nasty.

"Minghao was in theatrical, but then Mingyu made him leave it," Wonwoo suddenly announces, making the entire group fawn over Minghao's multi talent. Yeah, that's right folks, Minghao and Mingyu's love story started out just like Troye and Gabriella's.

"Not only that, Minghao was in arts! And he joined it again and professor was so happy to have him he left us early," Vernon chimes, slurping the noodles loudly, getting a disapproving grunt from Soonyoung.   
"Oh? I thought you had only joined photography?" Joshua asks, resting his face in the Palms, smiling fondly at Minghao.

That bitch must already know which all clubs Minghao must have joined before Mingyu stepped in his life and stomped over his hobbies.

Yeah, that was a great time when Mingyu could have Minghao agreeing to anything Mingyu wished for. _Your wish is my command,_ Minghao used to say, smiling like an innocent pup, trusting his owner too much.

He really wants Minghao to give him a chance, not because he is interested or anything, because he wants to toy. Wants to feel like he is in power again, like he owns someone's heart and can make them do anything because of it. And now that he doesn't have Minghao nor Soonyoung's heart, there's an itch under his skin. If he can't have any of them, then he'll have to use the divide and conquer strategy.

"I see, you've forgiven Soonyoung. But you can't bear to give me a chance? I'm here apologizing to you, confessing my feelings for you and what do you and your posse of Losers do? Laugh? That is down right pathetic, Minghao. Didn't expect that from you," he yells, standing up to his full height, towering over the twelve seated members. Twelve pair of eyes bore into him, or maybe more than twelve - which, very good, Mingyu lives for drama.

Soonyoung immediately freezes, slowly raising his head, eyes meeting Mingyu. _Please,_ they seem to say, _not here and not now._ But Mingyu fucking feeds off of humiliation and sufferings, so he smirks at Soonyoung in return. _Oh,_ he thinks, _you can't get away with everything._ Soonyoung then watches Minghao from the corner of his eyes, maybe gauging for his reaction. If Mingyu can't have Minghao, Soonyoung, damn sure, can't have him or his friendship. Mingyu thinks he made himself clear when Soonyoung slumps in his seat sighing defeatedly. He curls in himself, trying to look small and perhaps, hoping to just vanish in thin air. Huh, funny how Mingyu wishes Soonyoung would disappear too. Besides four idiots, other members grow uncomfortable soon and, dare Mingyu say, intimidated - he's fucking proud of his height and his ability to look intimidating.

Wonwoo, who seems to have finished with his lunch, stealthily tries to steal some nuggets from Jun, but Jun just pulls his plate away from his reach, giving the younger a stink eye. Mingyu catches the exact moment when Jihoon's eye twitches, but otherwise remains unaffected, chewing noisily over the deathly silence.   
When he looks at Joshua, his entire facade comes crumbling down. Joshua is glaring at him very hard, and Mingyu is reminded why the three are referred to as triple threats. He quietly takes his sit, pulling the chair closer to the table, as he awaits Minghao's answer.

He watches Minghao as he twirls the fork in the bowl of noodles and leans forwards to feed the sulking Soonyoung. Though skeptical at first, Soonyoung hungrily takes the bite, licking his lips, humming approvingly.

"That's because hyung apologized, isn't that obvious?" Minghao retorts, still not looking at Mingyu. And at that his blood boils, at Minghao's casual attitude and his tasteless answers, almost as if he was toying with Mingyu. _What an asshole._

"And I haven't? What was I doing all this time, Minghao?" Mingyu grits, his hands raising to reach for Minghao's collar. Jihoon's head snaps up when he notices Mingyu's hand in air, and he raises a very threatening eyebrow while looking at Mingyu with his dangerously emotionless face and, _fuck_ , Mingyu has a sudden urge to apologise to Minghao and make it upto him.

_How can a five feet something be this intimidating?_

Minghao sets his fork down with a small clink, totally unfazed with the fact that Mingyu had almost had him by his collar. He crosses his arms in front of him, over the table. He looks at Mingyu, his face bear of any emotion, eyes bored and lips set in a thin line. Mingyu knows that look. He always gave this to Mingyu when he'd make an excuse as to why he couldn't hang out with Minghao.

 _Disappointed_.

He always gives that look when he is disappointed. And no one knows that look better than Mingyu himself. No one has disappointed Minghao more than Mingyu. And for some twisted reason he is not proud of it. He swallows down the reasons, not wanting to think over them.

"You did, I never said you didn't. But was it a genuine one, Mingyu-ssi? It wasn't, I don't have to ask you for your confirmation on this. The Mingyu I know would never apologize in front of an audience, his ego too big, his self respect too precious for that. And everyone deserves a second chance, yes, but only those who genuinely wants it. And you, of all people, don't deserve a second chance to be with me, not until you accept your mistake, apologize to Soonyoung and promise to improve," Minghao replies, a tone of finality in it.

The way Minghao resumes eating after that, it's a dead giveaway that it was Minghao's way of saying case closed.

Minghao knows Mingyu too well. Mingyu was a little stupid to actually fall for Minghao's boy-next-door looks and Prince like charms. He was so, so wrong to even call Jihoon a bitch for ruining Minghao's personality since, as it seemed, Minghao is capable to take down anyone single handedly on his own.

 _Triple threats who?_ _Mingyu_ _only knows a_ _Xu_ _Minghao_ _._

"Minghao," Mingyu begins, not daring to try and reach for Minghao's hand again. He pauses, arranging whatever he was going to say in his mind. He makes a show of breathing in deep and then biting his lips, to give an illusion of trying to hold in the tears.

He wills himself to gather tears, a single one even slipping down his cheek in a very convincing manner. He looks up at Minghao, and then at Soonyoung and then Seungcheol.

"Hao, love --,"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Ah, a perfect timing I tell you," Chan exclaims, making a show of standing up and raising his hands, but nonetheless he gathers his tray and bag before yelling a _see ya later_ over his shoulder. He accidentally rams his elbow into Mingyu's shoulder, but doesn't bother with an apology. _A fucking loser. All are Losers._

_____________

 

 

 

_** Got7 ** _ _** Nuggets ** _

  
**J** **r**.   
Wow  
Okay  
That was one intense   
unfolding of events

**Yuggie**   
I'm just happy he was   
smiling and laughing,   
instead of crying

  
**Markiepooh**  
Lol  
That freshman just hit   
Mingyu in the face

 **Dabam**  
Can y'all shut up  
My phone keeps blowing   
And I'm serving a detention

 **Jr**.   
Who told you yell   
in the corridor?

**Yuggie**  
What did he yell that got  
him in detention, btw? 

  
**Markiepooh**  
_That filthy_ _Motherfkr_   
_tried to touch me with_  
_that nasty hands!_  
_Imma catch_ _fuckboy_   
_germs_ _nowwww_

 **Young &Free**  
Lmao  
Do I even want to know

 **Wild &Sexy**  
That was some good drama

 **Markiepooh**  
More like a TV on mute

 **TheJawGuy**  
I wonder what Minghao   
said for Mingyu to stand   
up like that.....

 **Young &Free**  
Must've rejected him  
Seems like enough of a   
reason for Mingyu to go   
off about

 **Dabam**  
I can't even xD  
Youngjae hit the bullseye   
with guessing Mingyu's   
personality

______________

  
Mingyu was, for a change, doing something totally non-minghao related planning. He was helping his best friend with his planning on asking this guy to be his boyfriend, after been on a few dates. Jungkook was very excited to be finally settling down with someone he genuinely cared about and who made him smile like a maniac.

"But, Kook, how can you be so sure that Yoongi hyung will accept you?" he asked as he carefully rolled the chart paper Jungkook and he worked on, writing small poems which Jungkook, with help of Jihoon, had come up with.

"I'm not, Gyu," he replied, laughing at Mingyu's confused face. Jungkook set his marker down, "If he rejects me, I'll have to take it as it is. I can't do anything about it, unlike someone, I'm not going behind his friends, just because he rejected me."

Mingyu reached forward to slap Jungkook, who dodged his attack gracefully, giggling when Mingyu pouted. But he sat up on his knees again, his face showing that he was thinking something seriously. Mingyu left him with his thoughts, continuing to roll the paper and then proceeding to tie it with a purple ribbon, making a cute bow - just how Minghao had taught him to do.

"Gyu...," Jungkook called out to him, his eyes doing that weird thing he does when he wants something from Mingyu. _Oh, no, this doesn't look good for_ _Mingyu_ _._

"Y-yeah?"

"Listen, Mingyu. I know you and I know how much you value your pride and how protective of it you're. I know you're taught to leave a life with pride, but Mingyu, you've to let go of it sometimes. Especially when your loved one is involved --,"

"-- I don't love Minghao Kook, drop it, please," he huffed, gently pushing the roll of chart towards other paper rolls, all full of Jungkook and Yoongi's memories and Jungkook's thoughts regarding Yoongi. _Fucking gross and cheesy,_ Mingyu fondly thought.

"I never said Minghao, just said a loved on. It could be anyone; me, your mom, dad, brother, anyone. But now that we're on this topic, don't deny at least liking him, Mingyu. Whenever you returned to dorms after hanging with Soonyoung, you'd have this black cloud hanging over your head. But when you returned after spending time with Minghao, you'd have this happy glow around you.... It's very obvious you like him, Gyu." Jungkook spoke, voice wavering at the end.

"That's because my plan was working fine and that Minghao was falling for me," Mingyu replied, faking confidence, avoiding Jungkook's eyes.

"And wasn't hanging out with Soonyoung and making him fall for you, too, a part of that fuckall plan of yours?"

And--

Yeah, it was.

"Make things right before Minghao becomes someone else's, Mingyu. Go get him, tiger," Jungkook cheered pushing Mingyu hard, and Mingyu chuckled, feeling a little light.

 _Yeah,_ he decided, _he definitely likes_ _Minghao_ _._

But he doesn't want to act on it, it'll get away. He has to first take a revenge for what Minghao did with Mingyu, for messing with Mingyu.

Someone clears their throat. Both their heads snaps up, looking at the intruder, Mingyu's heart skipping a beat.

_It's_ _Minghao_ _._

_Must be a sign from universe._

"Can I talk to for a minute, Mingyu?" he asks, eyes darting between Mingyu and the art supply surrounding him.  
Mingyu nods like an overexcited puppy- if Minghao wants to take him willing, it'll be easier for him break his heart - no, no, bad Mingyu, no breaking hearts. Jungkook huffs lightly, smiling when Minghao looks at him in a surprise.

"Hey, Jungkook," he greets him with easy smile, "I wish you all the luck with your proposal." and Jungkook visibly perks up at that, jumping up to hug Minghao.   
Minghao awkwardly wraps his noddle arms around the excited bunny, chuckling softly. And, how do they it, I burst the biggest uwu? Right?

 _Mingyu_ _bursted the biggest_ _uwu_.

"Can I let you on a secret?" Minghao asks as he gets freed from Jungkook's hug, Jungkook nodding in reply.

  
"Yoongi hyung has selected you as his model for an upcoming photography project."

Cue: Jungkook squealing.

Minghao shushes him loudly, but laughs along a happy and over the moon Jungkook.   
"But," he starts, getting Jungkook to calm down, "You didn't hear it from, okay?"

Jungkook nodes seriously, like a child agreeing with Santa Clause, and proceeds to make the zipping his lips action and then dropping the key in Minghao's palm. Minghao, playing along, pockets it and winks at Jungkook.

Once Minghao and Mingyu are out in the abandoned corridor, Minghao lets his guards down. His once happy and smiley face replaced with a sad and hurt one. And again Mingyu is reminded how fragile Minghao had always been, hiding behind the walls of being tough and emotionless, working with a cold heart.

Isn't this what Mingyu wanted? To hurt Minghao, just so he could avenge his broken ego? Then why isn't he feeling the goddamn satisfaction! _Ugh,_ _Mingyu_ _,_ _you're_ _fucking happy right now! Look, look at that Loser's face!_

But instead, Mingyu gets this sudden urge to apologize, to make things right and _fuck_ , he is so lost at this point, he doesn't even know what is correct and what is wrong anymore. The fact that he wants to apologise, scares himself, makes him want to pull his hair out.

Not even three hours ago, Mingyu was close to punching Minghao and now he wants to apologise to him? If this isn't freaking scary then, good lord, tell him what else is.

And it's not like Minghao is going to accept his apology, even if Mingyu was genuine in his. Plus, Minghao sure would find it fishy that Mingyu could have such a drastic change of heart withing a few hours. _That_ _shit is not even possible in a drama. Then which universe is_ _Mingyu_ _living in?_

"Look, Mingyu, I'm tired and I don't want this cold war to continue," Minghao begins, snapping Mingyu out if his mind boggling thoughts.   
"I'm with you on this one," Mingyu says instead, voice still full of arrogance, but notices how Minghao lets out a breathe.

"Yeah, okay, that's great. So, I'll be dropping the fact that you played with my heart and you promise me, you'll stop acting fake."

_Did you hear that? No? Oh must be_ _Mingyu_ _'s_ _heart that just got shattered. Nevermind._

Mingyu is a step away from throwing a tantrum. Now that he finally wants to apologize, this guy is telling him to stop acting fake, which translates into _stop acting like you're apologizing and that you're interested in me, goddammit,_ _Mingyu_ _!_

Mingyu is one step away from retreating back in his asshole mode, asking Minghao to fuck right off and that his standards are better than acting fake and especially to Minghao, because _who is_ _Xu_ _Minghao_ _, again? Never heard of him._  
But Jungkook's word tings in his head, _"If he rejects, I will have to take it as it is."_  
And he sighs, nods his head and looks up at Minghao. Minghao gives a curt nod and turns around walking towards the exit.

Mingyu let's him go for good this time. Maybe he couldn't tell Minghao how absolutely stupid he had been acting and how pathetic he was for treating someone as precious as Minghao like dirt, for taking advantage of Minghao's innocence. He wants to apologise, but he knows the two have reached a truce today, right now. And he wants to keep it that way, doesn't want to disappoint Minghao anymore. So he watches as Minghao pushes open the door and blends in with the evening sunlight so effortlessly. He might have lost the chance of telling Minghao he'll love and support him, but that doesn't mean Mingyu can't love him and support him.   
Maybe not love, but he definitely likes Minghao, enough to let Minghao walk away from him, enough to support Minghao in his future relationships.

So, with a last glance, Mingyu enters the classroom, with a new found ache and peace in his heart.   
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does Mingyu deserve Minghao?   
> Will Yugyeom win him over before Mingyu can? 
> 
> By the way, if you began to hate Mingyu's character midway through this chapter, I'm happy. That was the point, to make you guys hate his character. 
> 
> Tell me in the comments below if you had such friends in real life. 
> 
> ~Jade


	4. Chapter 4

As Mingyu laid on Minghao's bed, watching him pick outfits for his date night, asking Mingyu for his opinion now and again, Mingyu felt...content. Yes, he didn't have Minghao the way he would've liked to, but he was happy nonetheless, at least Minghao didn't hold grudge and had accepted Mingyu's friendship.

"-ngyu!! Yah, Mingyu!! Kim fucking Mingyu?!"

Mingyu scrambled to sit up straight, looking at the outfit Minghao had finally settled on - a simple back shirt, and ripped black, skinny jeans. Black on black was a great choice, but only so many of them could pull it off. In Mingyu's opinion Black on black isn't a safe style if one can't pull it off.   
So he raised his eyebrow in a contemplating manner, tilting his head in every available direction to show that he was really trying to see if it'll look good on Minghao.   
In the small time span of 6 months that the two 'dated', Mingyu had found that Minghao had a history of pulling almost everything off without any effort. He was cent percent sure if Minghao would wear a trash Bag, he'd still set a trend.

_But black on black?_

"Uh", he begin unsurely, "is that a good idea, Hao?" he asked.   
On one hand he wanted to have Minghao put the clothing and maybe, perhaps, leave Yugyeom not so impressed but he was trying to be a new leaf. And the fact that Yugyeom treated Minghao better than Jihoon (maybe not better than Jihoon, that guy was like Minghao's father), was enough of a proof that the dancer wouldn't leave Minghao just because he wore something that he didn't quite pull off.

"It's my go to clothing, always makes me look good and makes me feel confident", Minghao chimed, checking himself out in the mirror as he held the shirt in front of his chest, eyes raking up and down. And fuck, Mingyu really needs to get off the fantasy of having Minghao some day.

He watched as Minghao disappeared inside the bathroom, closing the door shut. He sighed and laid back on the bed, inhaling the scent he had loathed for months - Minghao's favourite perfume. Oh, how he wishes he could smell more of it, preferably on Minghao, with the said male in his arms, preferably telling Mingyu how much he loves him.

 _Yeah,_ _Mingyu_ _, that's all you can do right now_.

_Just_ _keep_ _dreaming_ _._

He had convinced himself that he'd survive without seeing or talking to Minghao, but boy, was he wrong. Everytime he saw Minghao just casually existing, his heart would flip and flop and fly around in his chest making him feel a little lightheaded and nauseous. It was just not possible for him to not detect Minghao if he was in the room or in the same hallway. At that point Mingyu was sure if he had X-ray vision he'd detect Minghao through walls and walls of classrooms.

Jungkook and Yoongi has gotten together and the older rapper had (literally) smacked some sense into his thick skull. "Stop being a woos and fucking go and apologise. I wouldn't want my boyfriend hanging with such a narcissist.", Yoongi had huffed out, surprising Jungkook too at the casualty of that statement. And well, Min Yoongi is known to keep his words so Mingyu had to act fast and track Minghao and company down to apologise.

And when finally Mingyu had manged to scrap whatever humbleness and courage he found withing himself, he had apologised, head hanging down in shame. Minghao had shrugged and said "Yeah, whatever", while others had seemed a little uncomfortable at the prospect of letting Mingyu in back into their circle (which, wow, rude. He hadn't left the circle). Wonwoo, Joshua and Jihoon seemed indifferent, brushing their hands off of the matter as soon as Mingyu had asked them about their decision _("Honestly, we could care less,_ _Mingyu_ _-_ _ssi_ _")_.

The journey to this day wasn't all good stuff. It was 90% Minghao ignoring his existence and remaining 10% was just Yoongi and Jihoon staring holes in his already deflated soul.   
His friendship with others had mended smoothly as compared to Minghao's. He still hadn't spoken to the 'triple threats'. Minghao, though doesn't go out his way to meet or greet or help Mingyu, still appreciates Mingyu's efforts towards their 'up in flames and burnt down to ashes' friendship.

_______________

  
For the record, he was right.

"How do I look?", Minghao questions as soon as he is out.

Perhaps Mingyu should've have told Minghao to not wear this particular set of clothing, not now and not for ever. Especially if Mingyu was going to be in his presence _(and drool a damn river)._

Not because he looked ugly. Nope.

Not because he couldn't pull it off. Nope.

Not because it didn't suite the place he'd be heading. Nope.

Not because it's too flashy and revealing. Nope.

 _No! No, no, no, no. N to the fucking O_.

Because, Mingyu gulps, Minghao looks too good in those clothing. So good, Mingyu has to hold himself back from pining the Chinese down and marking him. God, he had this chance just a few months ago, he had the chance to show off Minghao, the chance to mark him down and call him his without any shame. But no, Mingyu's selfish side wanted 'attention'.

Huh, whatever. He still gets attention from Minghao, he guesses.   
"I'll assume that I look good, and now I'll go and do my makeup. If Yug does come before I'm out, let him in!", the dancer chimes, waving his makeup kit before disappearing in the bathroom again. Mingyu really wished Yugyeom doesn't actually show up before Minghao comes out. It'll be one hella awkward encounter, current boyfriend and ex sitting - oh, right. No one knew about Mingyu and Minghao. So yeah, it'll be one sided awkward encounter and, fuck, he hopes Yugyeom doesn't over share. It'll only make him jealous.

__________

  
Of course, after dumping Minghao (or rather getting dumped by Minghao), bad luck has been following Mingyu like shadow. Well, however Cliché it sounds, he did lose his lucky charm (aka Minghao), so this was expected.

He awkwardly smiles and gestures Yugyeom in, opening the door wider for the younger male to walk in. Yugyeom doesn't have the best sense of fashion, from what he has seen in Minghao's pictures. That's funny seeing as how Yugyeom's boyfriend and best friend, both, are known for their prim choice of clothing. He almost scoffs at the late realisation, but coughs instead.   
But Mingyu could see his attempts, some falling flame and some making him look a whole damn snack. He knew Minghao has been shopping for Yugyeom because the younger insisted that Minghao accompanied him, _he's a puppy, I love showering him with love,_ Minghao had said one day when the 97liner trio were hanging out in the campus library, smiling fondly, blushing when Seokmin had nudged him.   
Mingyu had felt a pang of envy. Once Upon a time he was Minghao's puppy, one upon a time Minghao used to shower him in love, once upon a time Minghao was his.

Yugyeom seems a little fidgety, eyeing Mingyu like a puppy eyeing a tiger _(and as much as_ _Mingyu's_ _pride hurt, he'll admit_ _Yugyeom_ _does look like an overgrown golden retriever. Fuck puppies, yay kitties)_. But the fact that even though both of them are of equal built and height, it isn't helping the other guy to calm down, and this is intriguing Mingyu. _Was he scared of_ _Mingyu_ _?_ All Kim Mingyu has to do is exist, to intimidate Kim Yugyeom, it seems. It's not like Mingyu is going to wrestle him in the middle Minghao's living room. Minghao would beat him to pulp even if a thread of the rug came out. Or a stand of Yugyeom's hair was misplaced.

The simple thought that Mingyu has somehow managed to intimidate him is funny. But he doesn't act on his instinct of scaring him further by showing how he is still capable of wining Minghao back, for 2 reasons.   
1\. Mingyu isn't capable.   
2\. He'd lose Minghao again.   
So, instead, he asks Yugyeom if he wants anything to eat or drink.   
Smiling a little sheepishly, the dancer replies, "Actually we're going to eat out, so something to drink would be good."

Mingyu has never felt this stupid in his life. He smacks himself, earning a chuckle from the other occupant, well, it's entertaining to someone. "I'm so stupid. What can I get for you to drink", he asks walking towards the kitchen.   
"Water would be great", comes the stiff reply.

Yugyeom follows him and takes a sit at the kitchen table, clearing his throat with an intention to talk. As Mingyu reaches for the cabinets on the top, Yugyeom speaks, "Actually, Minghao changed the place of the cups. They're in the bottom cabinets, first from left".

Mingyu stops in surprise. Why does he know all this, has he been visiting Minghao a lot lately? But Minghao has been excusing himself out whenever Mingyu asks to hangout (not just the two of but along Seokmin of course. He knows Minghao would never been seen with him alone).

(Fair enough.)

"You guys have been hanging out a lot these days?", he casually brings it up. To his surprise the cups are indeed in the cabinet Yugyeom had specified. He huffs a little in disbelief.

"I mean, yeah. We're dating and in the honeymoon phase, so like we're always hanging off of each other, calling petnames and visiting each other in Unis", he tells, voice sounding exciting. Mingyu could feel his giddiness from miles away. Oh, how he wished they were, actually, miles away right now. At least he wouldn't have to do small talk, or maybe it's just him, seeing as Yugyeom isn't holding himself back from oversharing.

Yup, he is the guy who over shares. _God damnit._

"He said he's been busy these days, and hasn't been hanging out with me lately.", he tells Yugyeom hoping to gain an insight as to why Minghao was avoiding to hang out with him outside the campus.

"He hasn't been that busy, actually. I've been. So he makes sure to drop by the dance studio I usually occupy in the evening. I tend to forget to eat and usually just shower and then fall asleep. So he's been looking after my lazy and tired ass. I'm sorry you've been left alone, Mingyu".

_Why does he sound like he isn't sorry at all?_

_Anyone?_

_......just_ _Mingyu_ _?_

_Okay._

"Then why is he lying to me? I'm so hurt right now. This wasn't expected from Minghao", he spits when he realises that Minghao had been ditching him, for Yugyeom nonetheless. _The audacity._ He is trying to be a good friend to Minghao, how can he when Minghao is acting like this. Acting like Mingyu doesn't mean anything? Okay, let's say it's okay, it's okay that Minghao ditched their plans for Yugyeom, but why lie? He could've straight up told Mingyu he was spending time with Yugyeom, instead of saying he was busy?

Okay, maybe that's not a complete lie. It's just that Minghao kept him in the dark.

Yugyeom snorts at at his mini rant, blushing profusely when Mingyu's head snaps back to look at him. Mingyu puts down the glass on the table in front of Yugyeom and raises his eyebrows, a silent gesture to explain himself.   
Taking a big gulp of the water, he puts down the glass. "It's just that you also did the same thing when you guys used to -", he raise his hand and makes an quotation in the air, "'date', so I'm surprised you got hurt", Yugyeom says, eyes wondering around, refusing to meet Mingyu's shocked once.

Was this guy like this from the start or has he been spending a little too much time with Minghao? Who is this guy again? _Minghao's_ _recreation?_

"How did you -"

"I've friends in your University, Mingyu. You guys weren't as subtle as you had wished for. And him crying because of you was no different", Yugyeom informs the older male, eyes finally settling down on Mingyu. His voice wasn't exactly sad or angry, it was normal, like narrating a story with no interest. But his eyes were a whole different story, his eyes glistening under Minghao's kitchen light, portraying the immense pain he must have felt just by hearing that Minghao had cried. They contained way more emotion than Minghao's when he finally found that Mingyu had been toying, all the while he was blindly liking him. Mingyu can't imagine feeling this deeply for anyone in his life, not even for Minghao.

And maybe, just maybe, that's the reason he doesn't deserve Minghao as much as Yugyeom does. He won't commit to their relationship as much as Minghao would've have ( _wasn't that the case in the beginning of their relation too?_ ). Yugyeom, on the other hand, is the match made in heaven for Minghao.

Just so, so perfect.

And right.

And deserving.

Mingyu wanted to look away from the eyes that are sure to haunt him everytime he sees Minghao, but he couldn't just bring himself to do it. It's not like he isn't regretting throwing away whatever he and Minghao had, he does, every breathing moment of his lucked out life. It's just not regret he's been carrying around, he's also being eaten by guilt. The guilt for treating Minghao - the guy who always put his friends and family before his own needs, the guy who helps at different shelter every week, the guy who always made time for his friends when they need him and they always need him - so poorly, like he was dirt on his shoe. _Not acceptable._ This also goes to show how much of a kind person Minghao is. If it was Mingyu in his shoes, he would have already plotted out a plan to get back at his ex for doing him this dirty.   
And whenever he thinks back to what he did to this angel, the way he treated him, tears gather in his eyes and his heart physically hurts.

"Uh, is everything okay?", a voice filter through into his messed up and guilt filled brain, a single tear escaping his eye. So much for not getting in between Yugyeom and Minghao.

"Oh my god, Mingyu-ssi, are you okay?", Yugyeom jumps into action, asking away the generic question without a hint of remorse. And what should he be remorseful for? For putting the truth without sugarcoating it? It's Mingyu's doing, it was going to come and bite his ass and it's got a big chunk of his ass right now.

"Does it hurt?", Yugyeom questions again, Minghao's genuinely worried face appears in his sight, brows set in a frown, eyes racking Mingyu.   
"Hurt? Why would he be hurt?", the Chinese questions, pulling at Yugyeom's right bicep, trying to get his attention away from a semi-crying/semi-dying Mingyu.

Mingyu's hurt starts beating harder when Yugyeom turns around, and as much as he tunes out Minghao's blabbering about his adoring boyfriend, he knows that Yugyeom is a gonner for Minghao. A short display of his cute side would have Yugyeom opening his mouth and Minghao would avoid Mingyu. Again. And Mingyu would lose a friendship that he holds dear to him.

"Ah, nothing. We were talking about the NFL. You know how proud I'm of my team, it kinda gets very heated from my end. But I really didn't intend on making Mingyu cry", Yugyeom explains calmly to a very confused and slightly worried Minghao, easily and effectively putting the shorter's worries at ease. Planting a quick kiss on Minghao's forehead, Yugyeom turns around. "Thanks for the water, Mingyu-ssi. We'll take the leave, now".

Feeling like he was on the edge of losing his sanity, Mingyu just nods, bidding farewell and seeing the pair off at Minghao's door. Promising to securely lock his house, Mingyu shuts the door close when Yugyeom opens the car door to let Minghao climb in.

____________

 

Mingyu learned his lesson. Accepted many mistakes his past self simply pushed away and even put the blame on someone else when he was called out for them. He thought twice before acting or even before opening his mouth to say something nasty. 

 

It's been exactly one whole year he's changed truly, a little under a year he mended things with his friends, a little over a year since Minghao and Yugyeom had started dating. Mingyu had no doubts he'd be seeing Yugyeom claiming Minghao his husband at the Isle. As much as it hurts to say this out loud, he can't see Minghao being this happy and healthy with anyone else. The two were just made for each other, Jihoon would agree whole heartedly with him.   
Jihoon, Wonwoo and Joshua have come around, greeting him whenever they cross paths. They never mattered to him and they still don't matter. Actually, if you look deeply into his heart, only three people mattered and will always matter. Jeon Jungkook, Mrs. Kim and a certain Xu Minghao. 

 

"Hey, gyu, Samantha asked for you number.", Minghao spoke as he planted his flat ass on the chair next to him. Mingyu looked up and realised Yoongi and Jungkook also had wondered to their table, Jungkook shooting a heart at Mingyu. Smiling cheekily, he caught the heart and smashed it in his palm, throwing it away quickly. Minghao chuckled and Jungkook clutched his heart and fell backwards, Yoongi stumbling and struggling to find his balance with Jungkook's dead weight also on him. 

 

"I can't believe I've been spent a whole darn year with this brat. Time to find a new one, I guess", the shorter male grumbled, pushing Jungkook on the seat next to Mingyu's and settled next to Minghao. 

 

Jungkook and blew a heart to their cold demeanoured hyung, Yoongi ignoring him but failing to hide his gummy smile. 

 

"Did you give her though?", Mingyu resumed his and Minghao's conversation.   
"Nah, told her to talk to you personally, said you wouldn't appreciate it", Minghao quickly replied, patting his arm when Mingyu smiled. 

 

He has been meaning to go out on dates, but just can't find himself to do so. Everytime he sees himself in the mirror, telling himself that he can do it, only one thought lingers in his mind. _He can, but does he want to?_ No, he doesn't want to. He's been lying to even Jungkook to about his dates, not wanting his best friend to force him on any dates if told the truth. So far it's been working. 

 

As soon as Yoongi and Minghao start talking, Jungkook nudges Mingyu and gestures him to follow him. Both get up, only Yoongi looks up and his eyebrows furrow but he says nothing.   
"I know you've been not going on those dates you claim you've beem going on", Jungkook speaks after making sure no one's in the hearing range, peering at the books on the English literature shelf, face twisting into a distasteful one.   
Mingyu sighs, he really isn't in mood to get lectured over this, neither is he interested in avoiding Jungkook.

 

"It's okay. I won't push you to date anyone any time soon, don't worry.", Jungkook chimes before Mingyu could think of opening his mouth. He is honestly surprised that Jungkook said that, plus he sounded understanding. Maybe he should have a little more faith on him. _Just a little more._ He turned around and quickly checked on Yoongi and Minghao, sighing when the two seemed to be invested in their talk.   
"He's your first love, Mingyu. First love is that bitch you can't just get rid of. Infact you just can't get over it. You grow out of it as the years pass and somewhere along the lines, you start to compare all your potential partners to your first love. If they're better than them, then you kind of start liking them."

 

Walking a little closer, Jungkook pulls Mingyu in a hug, a hug as warm as his mother's, slightly stronger than Minghao's. Jungkook starts talking again, "That's how life works, Gyu. So don't force yourself to date. For a change, take a sit back and let the life take the steering."   
He pulls away from their short hug and pats him on his chest, smiling at him. "Enjoy the ride. The more you resist, the more you're gonna suffer, bub. Accept it. When you accept it, it becomes a part of you. You've got me, Yoongi hyung and eleven more people."  
He bites his lips." Dare I say, you even have Minghao and Yugyeom. Maybe it's time you began loving yourself instead of beating yourself. You made mistakes, you accepted, learned from them. It's time to reward and love yourself". 

 

And with those words Jungkook went back to their table, leaving Mingyu to think about what he had just said. 

 

Yeah. 

 

_It's time he loved himself_. 

 

Maybe he finally doesn't need someone to make him happy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, got the reference?   
> Love Yourself :)))) 
> 
>  
> 
> No, seriously.   
> Loving yourself is something not everyone does. Sure, people are confident, but who knows that's just probably a facade to cover all their flaws.   
> These flaws are what makes you 'you'. It's what gives colour to you black and white character. Love them and cherish them, don't cover them. Accept them and make them a part of yourself. 
> 
>  
> 
> It's easy to hate yourself, try loving yourself. It's one of the best journey you'd ever have the pleasure to embark on. Results are the best things in the journey.   
> Love yourself twice as much as you love your bias (well, if you're a carat, multiply that by 13 and love yourself that much XD, cause we don't know what it means to have one bias) (why choose one when you can have 13?) 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on that journey. I've hated myself enough, blamed myself for everything and anything. I'm tired and now I want to change it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Try loving yourself if you haven't yet. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below anything you want to comment down below, and don't forget to leave a kudo! 
> 
>  
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
